Es Krim
by ShuuShou
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita singkat dari masa kecil Haizaki dan kakaknya, Keigo Haizaki. Saat mereka belum seberandal sekarang.
**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Es Krim (c) ShuuShou**

 **.**

 **Haizaki : 5 tahun ; Keigo : 7 tahun**

 **Warning : OOC dan segala hal-hal yang mengganggu lainnya**

.

 **Selamat membaca, minna-san~**

.

.

"Aku beruntung!" Mata Keigo berbinar saat mendapati stik es krimnya ternyata bertuliskan 'Menang'. Ini artinya ia bisa mendapatkan satu buah lagi es krim lagi secara gratis. Uang sakunya tidak perlu ia keluarkan lagi demi sebuah es krim yang sudah lama ia idam-idamkan.

"Beruntung kenapa, Nii- _chan_?"

Keigo menoleh. Ia mendapati adiknya satu-satunya tengah berusaha naik ke kursi tempat Keigo sedang melompat kegirangan. Sepertinya Shougo berusaha melihat hal yang membuat Keigo senang.

"Hei, kau bisa jatuh, Shou."

Shougo hanya merengut saat sang kakak menggendongnya turun dari kursi kemudian mereka berdua duduk di lantai. Rasa penasaran Shougo masih belum terpuaskan. Pipinya sedikit memerah menahan jengkel. Melihat itu Keigo mencubit pelan pipi Shougo.

"Lihat ini," Keigo menunjukkan stik esnya. Shougo tidak mengerti. Memang apa yang bagus dari sebuah stik es krim? Melihat wajah kebingungan Shougo, Keigo paham. "Ini artinya aku bisa mendapatkan satu buah es krim lagi."

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Yap," Keigo mengusap hidungnya bangga. "Dengan gratis. Artinya aku tidak perlu membayar."

Mata Shougo berbinar. Walaupun sebenarnya ia masih belum paham dengan penjelasan Keigo tapi kedengarannya Keigo mendapatkan sesuatu yang sangat keren. " _Sugoii_ , Nii- _chan._ Aku juga mau mendapatkan itu."

"Kau harus berusaha sendiri. Aku mendapatkannya dengan susah payah, tahu."

Shougo kembali merengut. Pipinya menggembung. "Pelit. Akan kuadukan pada ibu kalau vas bunganya kemarin pecah karena bola kastimu," ucapnya sambil melenggang ke dapur.

"W-waa... jangan!" Keigo langsung mencegat Shougo. Ia sudah bisa membayangkan ibu mereka akan murka melihat vas bunga kesayangannya pecah. Keigo sudah bisa membayangkan ia akan dipukuli dan diteriaki lagi.

Shougo tersenyum jahil.

"Kau setan kecil," Keigo menghela nafas. "Baiklah, ayo ikut denganku."

Shougo hendak bersorak kesenangan tapi terhenti karena mulutnya langsung dibekap oleh Keigo. "Sst.. jangan berisik. Nanti ketahuan ibu kalau kita keluar tanpa izin. Kau mau dipukul pakai rotan itu lagi?" Keigo menunjuk sebilah rotan yang tersandar di sudut ruangan.

Shougo menggeleng. Ia tahu persis rasanya saat rotan itu mengenai tubuhnya. Sangat tidak menyenangkan karena menyakitkan dan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di kaki atau lengannya.

Keduanya pun mengendap-endap ke pintu keluar lalu memakai sendal masing-masing dan membuka pintu secara perlahan kemudian melesat menuju toko es krim di dekat taman.

"Paman, aku menang ini," Keigo menyerahkan stik esnya kepada penjual toko. Lelaki yang umurnya sudah sekitar lima puluh tahun itu tersenyum kemudian mengajak kedua bocah itu mengambil hadiah mereka.

"Ini. Silakan kalian nikmati dan jangan berebutan. Mengerti?"

"Yaa.." Keduanya tersenyum girang.

Keigo mengajak Shougo duduk di perosotan kembar. "Sebentar," Keigo dengan cekatan membuka bungkus es krim lalu menyodorkannya kepada Shougo. "Kita pulang setelah kau menghabiskan ini. Ibu akan marah kalau melihat kita makan es krim sebelum makan malam."

Shougo mengangguk patuh. Ia mengambil es krim yang disodorkan Keigo kemudian mulai menjilatinya. Wajah polosnya terlihat sangat bahagia. Keigo _nyengir_ melihat tingkah adiknya. "Enak, 'kan?"

Ia kemudian duduk di sebelah Shougo yang sibuk memakan es krim rasa sodanya. Perhatiannya kemudian teralihkan pada orang tua dan anak lelakinya sedang asyik bermain ayunan. Sang ayah mendorong ayunan dan sang ibu tersenyum disampingnya. Si anak terlihat sangat bersemangat dengan ayunan yang terbuat dari ban bekas itu.

Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Nii- _chan._ "

Keigo tidak menjawab.

"Nii- _chan._ "

Lamunan Keigo buyar. Ia kemudian melihat Shougo menyodorkan es krimnya yang hanya tinggal stiknya saja.

"Hn? Kenapa? Tong sampah ada disana, Shou." Keigo menunjuk tong sampah yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk.

Shougo menggeleng. "Nii- _chan_ terlihat sedih jadi aku mau memberikan ini supaya Nii- _chan_ bisa senang seperti tadi lagi. Tadi Nii- _chan_ senang melihat ini, 'kan?"

Kening Keigo berkerut. "Apa maksudmu?" Ia kemudian mengambil es krim yang disodorkan Shougo kemudian melihat tulisan 'Menang' di sisi lain stik es krim itu.

Keigo tersenyum kemudian mengacak gemas rambut abu Shougo.

" _Arigatou._ Kau sudah selesaikan? Ayo pulang. Kita tukarkan ini besok saja." Keigo menggandeng tangan Shougo menuju tempat yang mereka sebut rumah. Setidaknya untuk usia mereka sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wahahahaha... entah kenapa tiba-tiba pengen ngetik yang beginian. Salahkan es krim-chan yang tiba-tiba hadir di rumah /apahubungannya/**

 **Yah, efek udah lama juga gak ngeliat Keigo. Diri ini rindu dengannya maka dengan bantuan lepy-kun terlahirlah fic abal-abal nan penuh OOC ini di malam hari tepat pukul 22.00 waktu setempat**

 **Kalau besok masih kangen Keigo mungkin fic-fic lain akan bermunculan.**

 **FYI, Keigo itu kakak satu-satunya Haizaki. Bukan** ** _official_** **dari Fujimaki-sensei, hanya fanart dari Ryousuke-san.**

 **Terima kasih sudah mampir. Tinggalkan review kalau tidak keberatan ^^**


End file.
